Talk:Brell's Everlasting Brew
If it helps, the pure water looks like a geyser, and is visible on the surface for the most part. Only in Antonica near the Falls to the hidden TS entrance does it seem to be underwater. No need to go swimming. Donilla 02:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) For the Antonica water, I've found multiple nodes, every time, off the beach south of Archers Wood, and around the gnoll islands. Donilla 02:18, 16 March 2008 (UTC) The part about the pure water being found in rivers is misleading, as I swam the river through Nektulos and didn't find a single node. 22:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Cow Tipping I moved some discussion notes on the article to here so as to not clutter up the information. The following may not be accurate but is here for discussion.Jado818 (talk) 00:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *You have to wait till at least 4pm Norrath time for Betsy to be tippable. (Cow tipping wouldn't be much fun during the day now would it?). *This seems to have been disabled now - I managed to tip Betsy at 11am Norath time. *You must also be facing one of her sides for her to tip over. Buying Jimmy Drinks Since there appears to be randomness to the possible orders to buy jimmy drinks I'm going to move the most complicated version to the talk page and put the simplest version on the main article. If other working combinations are found they can be placed here to keep the main article from getting cluttered up. Jado818 (talk) 00:36, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Alternate Drink Order 1: *Coffee *Dwarven Ales until he gets "surly". This is usually denoted by an aggressive message such as "I ain't giving ya mah barley... Get outta 'ere before I shend ya packin'!!" :*Count how many dwarven ales this takes, it may be different each time and is important! It is possible to get Jimmy to the final "glow" state just by giving him Dwarven Ales in this part, but not as likely. *Coffee. *Dwarven Ales, serving one less than the previous time. *Gnomish Spirits until he glows. Alternate Drink Order 2: *coffee *4 Ales *coffee *1 ale *1 gnomish spirit *ale till he glows Once you have completed the correct sequence, Jimmy will be surrounded by a green glow, meaning he is ready to talk to you. The needed drinks change each time you zone in. got unlucky? zone out, zone in and try again -- 02:06, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Nothing specific seems to work so... ::I also added a note in the to emphasize the suggested combo on the actual page might work, since it has never worked for me. I really do think it's random after testing it year after year. The only surefire thing I find that works is to switch to Gnomish spirits when he gets rowdy, but then to carefully temper it with coffee so he doesn't get sick or pass out. Yasuewho (talk) 05:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Yasuehwo How to Cure Drunk Are there any other cures to the drunk status besides Wake-up Juice? Jado818 (talk) 01:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) * Zoning using Call To Guild Hall seems to work for me. :You can start out Brew Day with Hair of the Dog in your inventory (provisioner made). If you're running around with a friend have them challenge you to a duel and die on purpose or willingly let a monster eat you and rez. I hate the drunk effect. It makes me nauseated and gives more than one of my guild mates a headache of they look at the screen blur too long. Yasuewho (talk) 05:26, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho Hair of the dog does NOT sober you up. :it does but at last not right away, you have to use a few of em to get sober :The fasted way to cure the Drunk is still loosing a duel. No worries your gear doesn't take damage from that. -- 23:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Reworked the page Ooof! We had a LOT of notes within the quest text. There are still plenty that need to be grouped with the steps, but I tried to bump down all the suppositions about what may/may not work (getting Jimmy drunk, cow tipping etc.) and extra info like sobering up down to a new Notes section. We had a spiffy image to show the steins but it was teeny and was taken with poor graphics (by contemporary standards) so I gave that it's own end section, updated it, and made it bigger. The visual with the right one circled might help anyone for whom English is a second language too, since the quest text from mousing over the cup might be lost on anyone who doesn't get the Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade homage/reference. Yasuewho (talk) 05:56, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho